Ava (Advertising Moderator)
Ava is the advertising moderator of Beyond the Veil. She joined our group in April 2012 and has been going ever since. She brings a wealth of knowledge and expertise as well as creativity to the community that is geared towards furthering the betterment of the site as well as improving and creating positive experiences for the players. 'History' With almost fifteen years of role play experience Ava brings a rich and unique history to Beyond the Veil. Her role play began with Dungeons and Dragons, as many do. Starting out with table top's Advanced Dungeons and Dragons and playing that through various venues and with friends eventually evolved into Third Edition Dungeons and Dragons and even dabbling in a little White Wolf and a poor attempt at the Men in Black table top RPG. Several years passed as she fell out of play with the game before a friend reintroduced her back into it. Sticking with the more widely known Third Edition D&D it wasn't long before she branched out from her comfort zone of being a player and tried out at being a table top Dungeon Master. In 2001, five years after her role play experience began, saw her shared table top D&D group dwindling. Her role play experience was then taken to the computer and online with Ubisoft's video game Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor. The game mainly focused on hack-n-slash; a type of game play with little role play focus. Pool of Radiance was short lived for her as the lack of role play didn't satisfy her creativity and eventually she found a video game that would revolutionize role play for her and ultimately lead to an explosion of creativity and change in her life; Bioware's Neverwinter Nights. At first her experience with the game was the hack-n-slash that had been available with Pool of Radiance. However, it wasn't long before she found a whole online community complete with persistent worlds that offered much more in the way of role play for her. The way in which persistent worlds work is that a person creates a module of a game from the Neverwinter Night's Aurora Toolset. (which offers enormous ways to create and expand). Then an internet community forum is created to help offer players a way to connect to the game (i.e. provide the name of the game as it appears in the game's online community, what category it's located in and the password; for direct connects the IP address of the server the game is hosted on is also provided). The forum also provides information about races, deities, character bios (or character applications), guilds and groups and many other important information for players to log up to their world using the Neverwinter Nights game. Her first persistent world was called Glorwing. Starting out as a player there, one of her first characters was called Avalon (or Ava) Spellsong, a nature cleric. She was introduced into a whole world of creativity and new expression and soon became a member of the staff (a DM or Dungeon Master) on the site. From there she joined the persistent world of Dawn of New Magic and in addition to playing also joined the staff as a builder, where she built boards for the game itself through the game's toolset. This began a new level of creativity for her and allowed her to express herself better. After leaving both Glorwing and Dawn of New Magic she had a brief stay at World of Caenyr. But ultimately her desire was to create her own persistent world. This led to the creation of World of Utopia; her own persistent world. It incorporated many of Wizard's of the Coasts concepts of Dungeons and Dragons; including elves, dwarves and halflings; but also included new racs from her own imagination and unfinished novels. The world sported over 100 different boards and contained extensive hak paks or custom content including CEP (Community Exansion Pack) 2, and various custom created clothing, music created by her, as well as custom heads and new areas. Her knowledge of creating custom content was spurred on by the desire of her players and she self-taught herself on how to create .erf's, .bmu's, .haks, .tga's, .tlk's and many more! World of Utopia was a private persistent world; invite only; that lasted for several years before lack of interest eventually caused it to fizzle out. From there is where she discovered forum play by post role play! In August of 2011 she joined a true blood fandom called A Taste of True Blood that allowed her to be creative with the True Blood fandom and Sookie Stackhouse novels that she had come to love. She quickly became a moderator on those boards with the focus of being responsible for the canon characters. It wasn't long though before she longed for her own site again and it wasn't long before she created her own True Blood fandom called Blood Moon. Taking the concepts of being the creator of her own persistent world for Neverwinter Nights she took a lot of those principles she learned there and incorporated them into her Admin style on her new site as well as blending them with what she learned from A Taste of True Blood. She enjoys a laid back style of admin but enforces her rules where she needs to. In February 2012 she began work on Utopia Rising; a play by post forum role play based on her old Neverwinter Nights persistent world. This work is unfinished and currently not open for play. She currently enjoys her admin position on her own site, creating Utopia Rising and being the Advertising Moderator on Beyond the Veil. 'Beyond the Veil Work' Her work for Beyond the Veil includes: *Massive advertising on other sites *Advertising on directories such as RPG-D *Minor tweaks to the ad to appear better *Creative and Improvement suggestions *Suggestions leading to the creation of a Staff Forum *Improvement of button links *Sharing of certain scripts from Blood Moon *Encouragement into the realm of social media *Creation of social media buttons Characters *Mefodiy Sokolov Currently she only plats Mefodiy Sokolov on Beyond the Veil and due to her extensive work elsewhere does not plan on taking any more characters in the near future. 'Future Possibilities & Goals' Her future is always uncertain but she would like to continue her advertising work with Beyond the Veil and broaden their advertising capabilities. Her goals for Beyond the Veil are: *Branch out to advertising on more RP directories (Caution 2.0, RCR & Total Drama Website) *Increase advertising coverage to include top spots on popular search engines (Google, Yahoo, Bing, etc) *Find unique ways of advertising that draw in more players *Become one of the top multi-fantasy genre role play sites